brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Parinwaris/Gen 100 Project Part 2 - Region(2), Starters
Gen 100 Project Part 2 - Region, Starters Winners! Region : Elementia'(By Jwle7)' Name : Light and Dark'(By Bots Family 21'), Living Light and Dangerous Dark(Sequel Game)(By IFauxy) Special Features : 11 gyms'(Neilneil100yt)' Since there are 4 people, I will increase the choices: between... 1.Beldum(Taken by Jwle7) 2.Heracross Egg(Taken by IFauxy) 3.Jirachi(Taken by Bots Family 21) 4.Alolan Vulpix ...for the winners, comment below with your choice. Quickly before others can pick it up first! The Region of Elementia The region has a diversity of geography. With deserts, ice mountains, grasslands, huge lakes, and more. The region is very big to the point that it has 11 gyms, a battle frontier, and the largest, longest victory road which is a road going uphill instead of being a cave. This region is a region for competitions, it is the region that many people are trying to come and complete all 11 badges and defeat the champion, but many failed... However, the region was divided by a very high mountain range, cutting the region into half, blocking much of the sunlight on one side. So people often seperate the region into the Light and Dark side. The populated areas are only on the Light side but most of the gyms are on the Dark side though, with dangerous and scary routes on the Dark side, people don't really want to go there, making the earning of badges very hard. Your adventure starts in a town called "New Town", it is a big town on an island which is in between the Light and Dark sides. Then if you play the Light version, your adventure starts in the Light side, then goes clockwise through the whole region and back to New Town, and the Dark version is in reverse. In New Town, there is a small Pokémon Lab, and a professor named "Professor Elve". Starters This region is the weird, because you can only pick between 3 starters in this region, which they all belong to Gen 100. The starters of the other generations, instead, are able to be found in the wild. Confuseed comes from "Confuse" and "Seed", it also learns the move "Confusion" too, just to match its name. Cloverleaff comes from a "Clover leaf", just adding another f to the end. Radishan comes from "Radish" and "Shan (山)" which means mountain in Chinese. Flarie and Flarier comes from the word "Flare". Flaredos comes from the word "Flare" and "Dos" which means two. Unisea, Unifly, and Uniceans used the word "Sea", "Fly", and "Oceans" to add after the word Uni, which comes from "Uncorn". Exclusive Starters There are also exclusive starters which you have to play on Light or Dark version to be able to choose these. Minearth, Supearth, and Kingearth used the words "Mini", "Super", and "King" to go before the word "Earth". Snailbug...yes...from Snail and Bug. Snailbird comes from Snail and Bird. Slashbird comes from Slash and Bird. New Pokémon From now on, there will be just going through a load of Fakémons, like this. Thank you for reading, Gen 100 Project Part 3 - coming soon!!! Category:Blog posts